


Spit-Roasting

by ktula



Series: 101 Kinks (2017/2018) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Bondage, Dubious Consent, I mean I actually do love Hux, M/M, Multi, Spitroasting, acearo Phasma, but I wasn't super flattering to him here, force-inhibitor cuffs, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktula/pseuds/ktula
Summary: Hux/Ren/Mitaka spitroasting prompt, with Phasma observing.Note that Ren already has the force cuffs on by the time we join them ... but he knows what he did, and he's submitting to his punishment like the good boy he can be.





	Spit-Roasting

“Well, it doesn’t matter to me,” Hux said. “Ass or mouth, I have plenty opportunity for—don’t even think about it, Ren.”

Ren tossed his head, flipping his hair out of the way of the blindfold, and then hung it down again, settling back into the position he’d been in for the last two hours—on all fours on a sturdy coffee table, stark naked.

Phasma had to give it to Mitaka—it would be a special kind of hell to have one’s feelings reflected on one’s face like that, but Mitaka was remarkably adept at schooling them back into something neutral given the opportunity—and the force-inhibitor cuffs Hux had clamped around Ren’s wrists earlier definitely gave Mitaka all the opportunity he needed, without fear of being force-choked.

“Your choice,” Mitaka repeated. “You’re my commanding officer, I won’t put my preferences ahead of yours.”

Hux grinned, exhaling a long plume of smoke before casually grinding the butt of his cigarette into Ren’s bare shoulder. Ren squirmed, but—to his credit—didn’t deviate from his position. “No, but you see, that’s the point—we’re all equals here. Well, all of us except Ren, who is stuck all the way down at the bottom of the command chain for as long as it takes—”

Phasma rolled her eyes. “Get on with it, Armitage,” she said, and was pleased to note that Hux twitched at her use of his first name— _we’re all equals here_ , like hell.

Lying weasel.

“Your choice,” Mitaka said stubbornly.

Hux bent down, whispered something into Ren’s ear, and then gestured to Mitaka.

Phasma took the opportunity to get up and raid Hux’s liquor stash for another drink. With any luck, she’d be able to find the Corellian whiskey that Hux always claimed he’d already drank, since she was quite certain he didn’t drink nearly often enough to have already emptied the bottle—ah, there it was, at the back, hidden behind a couple bottles of rotgut.

By the time she’d extracted it out from behind the other bottles, found an appropriate glass, and poured herself a generous measure of it, both Hux and Mitaka had gotten naked, and were sheathed inside Ren.

Hux was fucking Ren’s ass shallowly, most of his attention focused on the thin ropes he held. He had one rope clenched between his teeth, and was in the process of anchoring the other around the fingers of his right hand. From this angle, Phasma couldn’t see exactly what the ropes were tied around—but considering that they disappeared between Ren’s legs, she had a fair idea what Hux had done with them, and it looked excruciatingly unpleasant.

It was probably about what Ren deserved.

Mitaka, for his part, had buried his cock in Ren’s mouth, and had his hands resting absently on Ren’s head, all of his attention focused on Hux’s hands, and the rope he was manipulating between his fingers. The bruises around Mitaka’s neck were even more obvious now that he was naked, and even from across the room, Phasma could see the individual fingerprints that Ren had left on him.

Hux finished attaching the one rope onto his right hand, and took the other rope out of his teeth with his left. “Ready?” he asked Mitaka.

“Yes, sir,” Mitaka said grimly, fingers tightening in Ren’s hair.

“One moment,” Phasma said.

“Coming to join us finally?” Hux asked, a vicious glint in his eyes.

Phasma laughed, approached the table with the mostly-full bottle held carelessly between her fingers. “You know this doesn’t hold any appeal for me.”

“Then why continue to come at all,” Hux said petulantly. “If you’re not going to appreciate my invitat—that’s my whiskey!”

Phasma raised the bottle to her mouth, tightening the cap between her teeth. “Yes,” she agreed, “It is.” Then she reached out and settled the bottle into the small of Ren’s back. “You’d best hope that your pet is trained as well as you claim he is, Hux, or you’ll be out a bottle of whiskey.”

Hux spluttered, face starting to go red—but then, it wasn’t Hux’s reaction that Phasma was here for.

“Do your worst,” she said casually.

Mitaka looked up at her, a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth.

She leaned in close to him. “Go on, Dopheld,” she whispered into his ear. “Make Ren suffer.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Mitaka responded, and he twisted his hands in Ren’s hair and pulled Ren forward against his hips.

Phasma re-took her seat on Hux’s couch.

_Goddamn_ , if that wasn’t some fucking good whiskey.


End file.
